


(刷俊) Finale

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: 《塑胶旅程》番外
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 刷俊
Kudos: 4





	(刷俊) Finale

/

文俊辉的生日就在高考后两天。

紧张了一整个高三的考试，在它正式来临前却好像没什么感觉了，不知道是紧张过了头还是紧张存货不足，心里好像突然被放空了一般，大有一种“他来任他来”的飞升境界。

考试第一天，洪知秀给文俊辉做了早餐，特意煎了两个蛋，文俊辉一边嚷嚷着“语文满分一百五啦”一边照单全收。外面在下雨，考场周围都被封了起来也没法开车，文俊辉心里还怪可惜的，结果吃完饭看到洪知秀拿着把大伞站在玄关。

“走吧，我送你去。”

还是熟悉的笑眼，就好像在盛夏的小溪边掬起一捧冰凉的山泉，水滴淅沥着从指缝间落下，在水面荡出一圈圈的波纹，最后轻轻在心房敲了敲，回应着里面的心跳声。

文俊辉急忙低头收拾书包——其实也没什么好收拾的，昨晚已经全部搞好了，洪知秀还帮他检查了两遍——他怕洪知秀看到他霎红的脸。

这可比爱心早餐让人有动力多了。

考场离家不远，走路十分钟就能到，一路上文俊辉走的磨磨蹭蹭，手也搭上了洪知秀撑伞的那只手，老居民区的路面状况算不上好，深深浅浅很多小水洼，雨不算大，但还是可以在落到水洼时溅起几滩水，文俊辉看着脚上的回力已经湿了大半，心情没来由的又低落了几分。洪知秀好像想说些什么，看着文俊辉这幅样子又欲言又止。

到了考场门口，熙熙攘攘的家长完全不理会凶神恶煞的保安，像第一天送孩子上学一样，即使隔着道铁门也在靠着各种手势跟孩子交流。洪知秀也停下了脚步，拿出另外一把伞递给文俊辉，“快进去吧。”

文俊辉接了伞，却不走，可怜兮兮地望着洪知秀，“考完语文你会来接我的吧？”

洪知秀眨眨眼睛，又笑成了月牙，拍了拍文俊辉的肩膀，“好好考。”

文俊辉左右瞟瞟，好像没人在意他们这边，眼疾手快把自己的伞打开，遮住了人最多的一边，微微低头极快极轻地扫过了洪知秀的嘴唇，又装作没事人一样转身就走。

洪知秀被他这突然攻击搞的一愣，再缓过神来的时候文俊辉已经不见了。身边的家长已经散的差不多，穿着荧光制服的安保也已经开始赶人，洪知秀随着人群末端回流，到了路口的红绿灯又作鸟兽散，只剩洪知秀还伫立在红绿灯下不知道在想些什么，他又回头，望向考场的方向，望向文俊辉的方向。

文俊辉考完才收到洪知秀的短信，他临时收到通知要去外地开会，怕影响他考试所以没敢跟他当面说。言辞很恳切，文俊辉心里也清楚不是紧急情况他也不会走，在回复了洪知秀的短信并打了包票自己百分之百的理解之后，文俊辉和自己生起了闷气。

早知道当时就亲狠点！

洪知秀也没说具体什么时候回来，考完第一天的晚上文俊辉只能自己给自己热牛奶——之前都是洪知秀帮他的，他站在锅前刷着手机，点进和洪知秀的聊天页面往上滑十几条都是自己发的消息，文俊辉就那么呆呆地看着屏幕，又不忍心按黑。洪知秀肯定很忙吧，不回自己消息也没什么关系，可能只是没看到而已，文俊辉在心里暗暗点头。突然闻到一股奇异的奶味，文俊辉动了动鼻子，随眼一瞥锅里。

“糊了！”

清理完奶锅，文俊辉郁闷地把自己砸到了洪知秀床上，抱着被子深深呼吸。

好想他啊。

文俊辉翻了个身，把自己翻进了被窝里蜷起来，他一边跟自己说着“已经很晚了明天还要考试快点睡觉”一边又把手机按开。

还是没有回复。

文俊辉气的把手机往床头柜一拍，睡觉！

/

文俊辉开始写日记。

“6月9日，小雨”

“今天是高考结束的第一天，洪知秀既没有祝我毕业快乐，也没有回我消息，”他拿起旁边的手机点开和洪知秀的聊天栏往上狠狠一划，整个屏幕都被绿色覆盖，文俊辉在心里翻了个白眼接着写，“我知道他很忙，但是怎么连我消息也不回啊？还不告诉我什么时候回来，”

“明天是我生日来着……”

被扔到一旁的手机突然响起了轻快的铃声，文俊辉直接从椅子上蹦了起来，抓起手机一看发现是陌生号码。他摆了摆脑袋，还是接起了电话，“喂您好？”

“啊，是俊辉吗？”文俊辉听出来是洪知秀助理的声音，“真的不好意思我刚刚才散会……你爸爸手机丢了，他让我通知你一声……对，今晚的飞机，现在应该已经快落地了……”

文俊辉听的一愣一愣，等挂了电话好一会儿才从恍神中抽身出来，看着外面天色不早了，急急忙忙随意套了个外套踩着鞋就往外跑。

等文俊辉从计程车里钻出来，第一眼看到的就是颇有些风尘仆仆味道的洪知秀正拉着行李箱往外走，边走还在边张望，好像在找些什么。

文俊辉露出了自己都没意识到的笑，着急往前迈了几步，“知秀！”

洪知秀应声转过头来，四目相对，笑容无声。

顺手拦了一辆车，两人上了车后就开始了长久的沉默。高考完脑子处于半报废状态的小文同学终于想起来了自己还在跟洪知秀生气，趁着洪知秀去放箱子的空当溜到副驾驶坐好，兜帽一戴谁也不爱，假装冷酷公子哥开始迟来的生闷气。

洪知秀一打开后座车门发现人跑到前面去了，他也不恼，安安静静坐上车后也不说话了。司机师傅是个明眼人，看出来两个人气氛不对劲，也就直接按照文俊辉说的地址走了。

文俊辉坐在副驾驶昏昏欲睡，他本来在数树，想着数到第几棵的时候洪知秀才会主动跟自己讲话，结果窗外的树倒退的越来越快让他给数岔了，他干脆就不数了只盯着看，看久了有点头昏眼花，困意竟然也上来了。洪知秀在后座看着文俊辉头一点一点的，终于有了一种归家的实感。这几天他忙的晕头转向，把原本安排五天的工作挤到两天做完，连手机什么时候丢了都不知道，等到事情告一段落之后才后知后觉，剩下的总结会议他干脆推给了助理，就急匆匆奔向机场，留下助理一个人站在原地一脸疑惑，有什么事这么着急要回去吗？他暗自点了点头转身进了会议室，自家头儿肯定是谈恋爱了，可是对象是谁呢？他又摇摇头，没见到什么怀疑对象啊……

刚一上飞机洪知秀倒头就睡，叫醒他的闹钟是空乘提醒快要落地的温柔声音，精力稍微回来了一点之后洪知秀又开始头疼，该怎么跟文俊辉说呢？这小祖宗肯定生气了，走之前还特意嘱咐助理记得跟文俊辉说一声自己的航班号，也不知道他会不会来接自己？明天小孩子生日，结果蛋糕还没定，现在定会不会来不及？飞机落地的瞬间因为撞击整个机舱都跟着晃动，明明是与大地接触了的证明，洪知秀却觉得自己的心还吊在天上。他一路上都走得惴惴，拖箱子的手出了一层薄汗，抓着把感觉有些腻，可他压根没想着去擦。在他走出机场自动门的那一刻，一抬眼就看到急匆匆关上计程车门的文俊辉，盛夏的风搅着湿气向他席卷而来，原本是闷热的感受，却因为一些小调料的加入，带走了他一身黏腻。看着文俊辉在四处张望着，洪知秀急忙把头偏开，努力收拢着嘴角，失态，失态啊，跟着小子一起待了多久，好像从来没试过笑得压不住嘴角。洪知秀的心里还抱有一丝希望，说不定……

“知秀！”

惴惴不安的心终于回到胸膛，随着天气一起火热起来。

/

一到家文俊辉就黑着脸窝到沙发上开始玩游戏，洪知秀轻轻叹了一口气，走进房里去收拾行李。床铺很整洁，但和自己走的时候不尽相同，洪知秀把被子掀开一看，果然发现了文俊辉的枕头。洪知秀挑挑眉，又深呼吸了一口气，笑容险些又压不住了。

经历了长时间飞行的身体有些不舒服，洪知秀收拾好东西之后就迅速进到浴室放水泡澡，虽然是夏天，但进到热水里的那一瞬间洪知秀还是舒服的一哆嗦。洪知秀顺手把一旁的音箱打开，手往浴缸沿一撑就开始放空，不知道过了多久，卫生间的门被敲响，洪知秀回过神来听到了文俊辉的声音，“……你衣服忘拿了。”

洪知秀失了笑，自己真的是累到了，竟然会忘记这种小事。他刚打算应“放门口就好”，第一个字还没说完，文俊辉就打开门走了进来。他好像没看到洪知秀惊愕的眼神，随手把洪知秀的睡衣一放就开始脱衣服。

“俊辉，你……”洪知秀觉得自己可能是泡太久了，脑子涨的有些痛，他就那样坐在浴缸里看着文俊辉扒光了自己然后踩进浴缸在他面前坐下。浴缸不算大，文俊辉坐下来的那一瞬间水就往外溢，流的满地都是，文俊辉看也不看，就那么直直地盯着洪知秀。

洪知秀觉得人生这么多年下来没有感觉这么无措的时候，浴室里除了音箱还在运发出声音之外其余都是静止的，他张了嘴却发不出声音，才发现喉咙不知道什么时候哑了，急忙清了清嗓子，结果又不知道要说些什么。

文俊辉抱着膝盖，把自己缩成一个团，“你都不回我消息。”

洪知秀眼里满是歉意，“对不起俊辉，我……”

话还没说完又被文俊辉打断，“我知道，”文俊辉抬起眼看着他，“我都知道。”

“我就是……有一点点委屈。”

洪知秀心想，你这看起来可不是一点点委屈。高三沉重的学业带来的后遗症就是暴瘦，洪知秀这次终于有机会看到全貌，看起来长手长脚的高大男孩，缩在一起的时候竟然这么小。美，这是洪知秀唯一能想到的形容词，背后的肩胛骨高高耸起，看得人只觉得皮肤发紧，像是蝴蝶破茧而出前一秒的景象，额前的刘海沾染上了水汽，垂下来遮住了一半眼睛，洪知秀觉得头越来越晕了，水汽还可以濡湿眼睛吗？眼神湿漉漉的小猫全身上下都散发着“我很委屈你对不起我快点道歉不然我不理你”的气息，他觉得有点呼吸困难。

文俊辉看洪知秀不回他也没在意，把下巴搁在了膝盖上接着说：“走得那么匆忙，也不告诉我什么时候回来，没有提前告诉我是怕影响我考试吧？你呀，”文俊辉叹了口气，“我其实还好啦，就是对你不辞而别这件事情比较生气。”

“还有，”文俊辉突然一下坐直了身子，震得洪知秀也跟着一起坐直，“你知不知道明天是什么日子啊！这么重要的日子你难道……”

他声音渐渐小了下去，“……难道要让我一个人过吗？”

洪知秀叹了一口气伸出手，将文俊辉的手连带着膝盖一起覆住，温度顺着指尖传到文俊辉的大腿，文俊辉心里一跳，感觉有哪里不对。

洪知秀却好像在忍耐着什么，文俊辉可以听到他清晰的咽口水的声音，“我算着日子回来的。对不起，俊辉，这次确实是事发紧急，不会再有下次了。”他摇了摇文俊辉的手，“相信我，好吗。”

文俊辉知道是哪里不对劲了，他狠狠咽了一口口水，不知道是不是泡在水里的原因，下身的酸胀感竟然现在才感受到。虽然当时进来就是抱着今晚一定要做爱的想法，可是文俊辉也没想到自己反应来的这么快，事到临头了文俊辉才感觉到有点慌张，洪知秀的话他也听得有一半没一半，胡乱点了点头就算应了下来。

洪知秀也不好受，他从文俊辉脱衣服的那一瞬间就有了反应，尽管他一直在尝试把注意力集中在音乐上，可事实证明这一切只是无用功，和文俊辉待在一个浴缸里除了刺激他的下身胀的酸痛之外没有任何别的用处。

文俊辉深呼吸了一口气，换成了半跪的姿势，半个身体挤进了洪知秀双腿之间，这次换成他的手抚上洪知秀的膝盖，突然变近的距离又让洪知秀的呼吸滞了一秒。

“知秀，我明天就要生日了。”

洪知秀僵硬地点点头。

文俊辉的眼神里夹杂了很多东西，他好像有点怕，但又很执着。他的胸腔随着深呼吸一起一伏，手有些颤抖地握住洪知秀的手臂，带到了自己腰间放好，掌心的温度灼得他一颤。

“那，反正也没多久了，可以预支一下我的成年生日礼物吗？”

洪知秀眼神沉了下来，文俊辉对上的一瞬间下意识往后缩——他从没见过这样的洪知秀，像狩猎的豹一样蛰伏待发——可是他的腰被洪知秀用力拦住，他就这么被困在了洪知秀的怀里。

开始还是亲吻，与手上霸道的动作不同，洪知秀的吻和他本人一样温柔，像是有预谋的落在文俊辉的额头上，再顺着挺翘的鼻梁细细碎碎往下滑，最终到达文俊辉的唇。被吻住的那一刻文俊辉身子直发软，差点栽倒在洪知秀怀里，他急忙撑住洪知秀的胸膛，却不料指尖不小心刮到了胸前的凸起，他可以感觉到对方明显的一顿，又浅浅啄了一口唇瓣然后继续向下探索，这一次频率明显加快了很多，甚至还能有余裕在锁骨下面留下一个吻痕。文俊辉被撩拨的不行，觉得身后扶着他腰的手都热了几分，他呼吸急促着上下摸着洪知秀的身体，他不懂那么多的花哨，脑子里唯一的想法就是让洪知秀舒服。

感受到身前人毛躁的动作，洪知秀倒还挺受用，他轻喘着腾出一只手将文俊辉到处乱惹火的手带到自己身下已经胀硬的某处，“摸这里。”原本动听的声线此刻带上了一点磁性，听得文俊辉耳廓发烫，整个人晕晕乎乎，等反应过来的时候才发现自己已经握了一满手。文俊辉作为发育正常的快十八岁少男，自然知道接下来该怎么做，可他的手好像不听使唤，就那样僵在半空中。

“俊辉。” 

“嗯、嗯？”文俊辉猛地低头看向伏在自己胸前的洪知秀，对上了他似笑非笑的眼神。

“这个也要我教你吗？”

文俊辉觉得自己现在头顶可能在冒蒸汽。

“你……你别看我！”

洪知秀心里乐开了花，看他实在害羞的不行便不再逗他，配合的把眼睛闭上，继续刚刚的动作，细细舔舐着文俊辉胸前早已挺立的乳头。

文俊辉被舔的浑身发痒，见洪知秀不看他了也不再犹豫，心一横，干脆连带着自己的阴茎也一起握住，摩擦着开始撸动。洪知秀有些惊讶，没想到这小子这么会举一反三，不过这也方便了他的下一步动作。一直放在文俊辉腰后的手顺着流畅腰线没有阻碍的一路滑到底，浴缸里的水恰恰好没过尾骨，洪知秀试探着伸出一指在穴口戳了戳，不意外的得到了文俊辉的一声闷哼。

“疼吗？”他才注意到文俊辉整个人都已经汗涔涔的，脸上的红晕已经飞到了耳根，喘息的频率越来越快，对于他的问题甚至都说不出话，只能胡乱的摇摇头。

洪知秀心下了然，又重新吻住了文俊辉，手指继续在穴口徘徊，没一会儿文俊辉就低叫着射到了洪知秀小腹上，黏糊糊地往下滑，有些还溅到了洪知秀胸前，文俊辉看着面前的一切直发愣，好一会儿才缓过神来，急忙伸手去揩沾到洪知秀身上的精液，嘴里还一直碎碎念着“对不起对不起”。洪知秀快被这个场景可爱得疯掉，抬起手揉了揉文俊辉的头发，“有什么好对不起的？”

文俊辉啊了半天又说不出个所以然，看着自己已经半软的物什又看看洪知秀的还坚挺着，抬起头好像有些忿忿地想说些什么，结果还没说出来又被洪知秀在嘴唇上啄了一口。

“辛苦了，”洪知秀借着水的浮力轻松把文俊辉抱到了自己腿上坐好，“接下来的我来就好了。”

文俊辉自然而然把手搭在洪知秀脖子上的时候其实有点无语，他想了这么久的他在上面的场面不是像现在这样啊！但是他现在又确实全身有些发软，而且洪知秀刚刚也弄得他挺舒服的……文俊辉不知道自己不经意露出的表情已经把内心想法都展露无疑，洪知秀看着有些出神，文俊辉好像从来没有变过，十八岁的他身上还满是当年的影子，洪知秀觉得有点骄傲，俊辉很好的长大了呢。

文俊辉看着对面的人，明明是在看自己的吧，可是又感觉不到视线的聚焦，不禁心里有点吃味，哪里有在跟人做爱的时候还想着别的东西的！文俊辉抬起手，弹了洪知秀一脸水花，看着洪知秀一脸回过神后的惊讶心里才稍稍舒服了一点。

“在想什么？这么慢。”文俊辉嘟囔着，为了表示自己真的等急了还扭扭腰蹭了蹭洪知秀大腿根。

洪知秀笑了笑，俯身在文俊辉胸前落下细碎的吻痕，一只手伸出浴缸挤了一泵护发素，另一只手拍了拍文俊辉的屁股，“抬起来。”

文俊辉一脸视死如归的表情，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，放在洪知秀肩上的手都不自觉的加重了些力度，洪知秀快笑的不行，连连在他脸颊亲了两下，“别紧张，我会温柔点的。”

进入的还是有点困难，虽然文俊辉再三强调了他不紧张，但后穴的过分紧致还是暴露了他紧张的事实，洪知秀一边哄着一边试探着加多一根手指，可还是有点困难，他叹了口气，吹得文俊辉一哆嗦。

“抱紧我。”

文俊辉不明所以，但还是乖乖搂紧了洪知秀。

洪知秀把放在文俊辉腰后做支撑的手收了回来，灼热的手掌这回握住了文俊辉再次挺翘的前端开始撸动，男人明显比男孩更懂技巧，每每移动到顶端时都会有意无意的刮一下，文俊辉的腿很快就开始发抖，呼吸频率随着撸动速度加快，洪知秀的手指也进入得更加顺畅，等到他换成了三根手指的时候，文俊辉短促的“啊”了一声，洪知秀看他一挺腰又快要射的样子，拇指移到顶端直接堵住了铃口，憋的文俊辉眼泪直接掉了下来。

“呜……”

洪知秀知道他想说什么，放在身后的手动作不减，声音放柔了点，“怕你射太多了。”

文俊辉的脸已经不能再红了。

后穴已经被扩张的差不多，洪知秀拔出手指时还发出了“啵”的一声，他的手扶着文俊辉腰，“慢一点，等我……”

结果文俊辉直接对准了往下一坐，这种尺寸的异物入体的感觉还是第一次，文俊辉觉得头皮直发麻，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

“怎么、这么磨叽啊，还……是不是男人？”

洪知秀闻言挑起了一边眉毛，什么意思？自己好心怕伤到他还干了坏事，他随即把腰狠狠一挺，满意的听到了一声闷哼。

洪知秀腿一用力就把两人的姿势换了位置，浴缸的两头都装有皮质枕头，这个时候刚好方便了他。男人此时也不管温柔与否，腰身只管用力的耸动，水流被他的动作带的激荡了起来，撞击到边沿的声音与男孩想要极力忍住却还是会偷偷溢出的喘息交杂着。洪知秀好像尤其偏爱文俊辉的侧颈，甚至吻到动情的时候还会咬上一口，文俊辉不自觉的将头往后拗出了一个弧度，最开始的害羞已经不复存在，他的手抚上了洪知秀的发，声声喘息都回荡在洪知秀耳边。洪知秀也喘得厉害，喉头发紧的感觉好像枷锁禁锢着他，而文俊辉的身体是那把唯一的钥匙，他能做的只有不断的索取。

“唔、知秀……哈……”文俊辉不知道自己为什么会流眼泪，他只知道这种感觉是从未有过的愉悦，身上讲求技巧的男人现在的动作已毫无技巧可言，每一次都直顶到最深处，前列腺被狠狠按压的快感让他感觉自己全身的麻筋都被挑动，脑内已经翻腾如大海波涛，仿佛失去语言能力，嘴里只能发出无谓的音节。

洪知秀感受到身下人的后穴一阵收缩，也随即加快了抽插的频率，他放开了文俊辉的脖颈转而去吻住他的唇，文俊辉的手还抓着他的头发，有一点疼，可是他不在意这些，手把住文俊辉的大腿往上轻轻一提，进入的深度又多了几分，文俊辉下意识把腿盘上洪知秀的腰，他觉得自己快要过呼吸了，洪知秀的顶撞一次比一次有力，甚至让他产生了一种后面会不会坏掉的错觉。

飘荡的神思在被洪知秀握住阴茎的那一瞬间归位，前端已经经不起任何刺激，“不……”

被撸动了两下文俊辉就脱力地射到洪知秀手里，洪知秀见状也不再勉强，就着手上残留的再快速撸动了几把射到了文俊辉的大腿上，盖住了被他掐出的红痕。

“生日快乐，my man.”

end


End file.
